conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Attorney General of Georgeland
The Attorney General of Georgeland is the chief legal officer in the Georgeland government and the minister in charge of the Department of Justice, which overseas law enforcement and legal bodies. The position of Attorney General is among the oldest in Georgeland; the first Attorney General was appointed by Prime Minister Robert Pearce as part of the first Cabinet in 1891. The position is usually held by an accomplished lawyer; however, in recent times it has become more common for the position to be a political appointment. The Attorney General provides legal advice to Cabinet and, more rarely, to the President of Georgeland. The Attorney General is not to be confused with the Solicitor General of Georgeland; the Attorney General is a political position, while the Solicitor General is a civil servant responsible for providing legal opinions and legal advice to the Justice Department. Like all other members of the Cabinet, the Attorney General is always a member of either chamber of the Georgeland Parliament. The Attorney General is considered to be one of the more powerful Cabinet posts but usually has one of the lowest profiles of any member of the government. The Attorney General sits on the National Security Council. Each of Georgeland's states has its own Attorney General, who performs a similar function at a state level. The present Attorney General is Senator Lisa Foster of Reform . List of Georgeland Attorneys-General No. Name Assumed office Left office Prime Minister Party 1 Edward Hollows 1 July 1891 16 October 1894 Robert Pearce Conservative 2 Theodore Barclay-Jones 17 October 1894 23 March 1895 Robert Pearce Conservative 3 Robert Pearce 23 March 1895 16 December 1900 3 Himself Conservative 4 John Wolcott 16 December 1900 16 August 1903 Robert Pearce Conservative 5 Nicholas Turner 16 August 1903 8 January 1908 Himself Protectionist 6 George Devereaux 8 January 1908 14 September 1910 Nicholas Turner Protectionist 7 Matthew Villson 14 September 1910 23 June 1911 Nicholas Turner Protectionist 8 Geoffrey Maddox 23 June 1911 11 Mar 1915 Eric Donaldson Labour 9 Albert Roth 11 March 1915 19 April 1923 Gregory Green Conservative 10 John Greer 19 April 1923 3 January 1924 Frederick Eccles Conservative 11 Oscar Lyne 3 January 1924 18 April 1928 Himself Labour 12 Frederick Eccles 18 April 1928 6 October 1932 Himself Conservative - John Greer 7 October 1932 24 April 1937 James Gray Bertram Powell Conservative 13 Joseph Coxwain 24 April 1937 17 June 1938 Bertram Powell Conservative 14 Nathan Keegan 17 June 1938 2 September 1939 Fenton Thomas Labour 15 Charles Mercer 2 September 1939 17 July 1942 Fenton Thomas Labour 16 Peter Stephens 17 July 1942 10 August 1945 Fenton Thomas Labour 17 Andrew Donahue 10 August 1945 19 June 1950 Fenton Thomas Nathan Keegan Labour 18 John Rice 19 June 1950 7 May 1954 Bradford Smith Stanley Baynes Conservative 19 Stuart Mackay 7 May 1954 7 July 1958 Nathan Keegan Labour 20 Donald Moss 7 July 1958 12 April 1960 Stanley Baynes Conservative 21 John Mars 12 April 1960 1 June 1963 Stanley Baynes Conservative 22 Robert Dulles 1 June 1963 7 May 1966 Stanley Baynes Thomas Hunter Conservative 23 Henry Roberts 7 May 1966 9 September 1970 Zachary Tamworth Thomas Richardson Conservative 24 Peter Henderson 9 September 1970 17 June 1973 Victor Howard Labour 25 Maurice Diver 17 June 1973 18 August 1978 Bradley Van Goen Noel Quarton Labour 26 Kenneth Blake 18 August 1978 4 November 1979 Noel Quarton Labour 27 John Rockwell 4 November 1979 19 December 1983 Robert Fisch Conservative 28 Robert Gary 19 December 1983 12 March 1985 Noel Quarton Labour 29 John Rourke 12 March 1985 1 August 1988 Noel Quarton Democratic 30 Rory Shaughnessy 1 August 1988 10 May 1991 Noel Quarton Democratic 31 Tony Lichfield 10 May 1991 16 March 1993 Noel Quarton Labour 32 Lance Williams 16 March 1993 17 February 1995 Noel Quarton Democratic 33 Don Smalls 17 February 1995 11 July 1995 Eric Edge Conservative 34 Dick Maxwell 11 July 1995 20 October 1995 Eric Edge Conservative 35 John Saunderson 20 October 1995 7 August 1997 Campbell Rhodes Labour 36 Charlotte LeBeau 7 August 1997 13 May 1999 Campbell Rhodes Labour 37 David Shore 13 May 1999 9 June 1999 Michael Fisch Conservative 38 Richard Marsden 9 June 1999 14 August 2001 Campbell Rhodes Michael Elderton Campbell Rhodes Liberal 39 Xavier McLaren 14 August 2001 11 December 2002 Campbell Rhodes Liberal 40 Warren Barker 11 December 2002 7 October 2003 Campbell Rhodes Liberal - John Saunderson 7 October 2003 28 July 2004 Campbell Rhodes Liberal Liberal Democratic 41 Michael Gannett 28 July 2004 30 July 2005 Campbell Rhodes Liberal Democratic 42 David Keeler 30 July 2005 6 July 2007 Campbell Rhodes Liberal Democratic 43 Nick Sheridan 6 July 2007 13 August 2010 Luke Macaulay Conservative 44 David Brennan 13 August 2010 9 May 2018 Lawrence Porter Deborah Rhodes Liberal Democratic 45 Michael Steen 9 May 2018 22 January 2019 Deborah Rhodes Liberal Democratic 46 Candice Healy 22 January 2019 1 July 2019 Clare Price Liberal Democratic 47 Lisa Foster 1 July 2019 Incumbent Tom Elderton Georgeland Alliance Category:Georgeland Category:Titles